Autopsy Gone Wrong: Final Moments
by G1N0G4M3
Summary: Full title inside. Yet another Fan Fiction about a file recovered somewhere in the Fallout Universe, this time being a Brotherhood report about a recording found in an abandoned research laboratory somewhere in the Wasteland. Rated M for some swearing.


(Yet again, I do not own anything from Fallout 3, just the characters I create. Here is my second Fan Fiction about recovered files in the Fallout Universe. Enjoy!)

**Autopsy Gone Wrong: Final Moments of a Wasteland Scientist**

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to the CompuTech Database Computer. Please Input a command or a Holotape to be read  
**

**Reading Holotape**

**.....**

**Holotape "Autopsy_005_Report" Read.**

open holotape Autopsy_005_Report

**Reading Holotape**

**.....**

**.....**

**Holotape Read Successfully.**

**Displaying Content**

**.....**

**

* * *

  
**

**[**_This is the dialogue of a recording found by a squad of Paladins on patrol in a small, trashed research laboratory half a kilometer northwest of one of our outposts. The Laboratory was trashed, and contained the body of a scientist, identified as Dr. Grunwald, ripped in two by a Super Mutant, according to the recording._**]**

**Dr. Grunwald: **This is Doctor Grunwald, Research Notes for August 5, 2273. Autopsy Report for subject #1-45B, Super Mutant Master, found in front of the Museum of Science. Alright, let us begin the autopsy, shall we? There is no time to waste! Assistant, prepare my tools; we shall begin as soon as possible.

(Dr Grunwald is heard putting on his coat and gloves, and reaching for some tools)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Alright then, let us begin. Subject is a Super Mutant Master, seen with multiple laser burns supposedly caused by some Brotherhood Paladins, before being killed by a shot to the chest by a .50 cal sniper rifle, thanks to my assistant. Great shot there, my man.

**Grunwald's Unknown Assistant: **Thanks, Doc. Could've done better though. I kind of messed up on –

**Dr. Grunwald: **Assistant, hand me my scalpel kit.

**Unknown Assistant: **Hrm. Alright, Doc.

**Dr. Grunwald: **Alright, I'm cutting into the right thigh now. Hmm, it seems that the skin is a bit tougher than human skin. It's as tough as thick leather! Now where's my Ripper? Ahhhh, here it is.

(Sound of Ripper starting up and flesh being sliced is heard)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Ok, the leg muscles of this mutant seem to be identical to that of a human's according to my chart here. It seems that the only difference is the size of these muscles. They seem to have increased in size by almost double its original human size. Alright, let's close this up now. Will you please hand me the suture kit?

**Unknown Assistant: **Here you go, Doc.

**Dr. Grunwald: **Thank you, my assistant. Now to close the incision…

(Doctor pauses for a while, stitching the cut closed)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Alright, that should do it. Wound properly sealed, let us now study the mutant's body shape. There is another thing I am curious about.

(Doctor is heard walking around the autopsy table.)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Ah, just as I suspected. It seems that the mutant's basic body shape is the same as a human's, except for some differences in the scale of various parts. Not surprising, since these mutants are said to be former humans. Assistant, hand me the syringe kit. We'll be taking a blood sample next.

**Unknown Assistant: **Here you go.

**Dr. Grunwald: **Thank you assistant. And now, we shall puncture the veins in the wrist and extract some blood for testing.

(Doctor pauses for while as he extracts blood)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Ahhh, there we go, a full syringe of Mutant "blood". Here you go, assistant. Bring this blood sample to my desk and place it in the samples drawer -

**Unknown Assistant: **Ummm…. Doc? Sorry for interrupting you, but the body's twitching! I don't think its dead yet! Son of a bitch, it's even groaning!

(Loud Groans are heard)

**Dr. Grunwald:** Ah, interesting. It seems that it isn't quite ready to die yet. This is so much better than a dead body. I have always wanted to study a live mutant!

(A loud crash is heard, followed by loud footsteps)

**Unknown Assistant: **Aww SHIT! Doc, I think we should get out NOW!! Get down!

(Assistant grabs and cocks his rifle)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Wait, my assistant! Do not shoot it just yet!! I wish to study this specimen! This is so exciting, a live specimen, in MY laboratory! Imagine what the Brotherhood would give for a study like this!

(Loud grunts are heard, followed by the Doctor's screams)

**Dr. Grunwald: **Help me, my assistant! Get this monstrosity to put me down! Shoot it before it kills-

(The Doctor is ripped apart by the Super Mutant, before the mutant is shot by the assistant. Numerous gunshots are heard.)

**[**_After that, the recording ends abbruptly, followed by static, signifying that the Super Mutant had destroyed the recording device. The location and status of the assistant is unknown_**]**

**

* * *

**

**Eject the Holotape? Y/N**

Y

**Ejecting Holotape**

**.....**

**Holotape Successfully Ejected. Please Input Command**

shut down

**System is Shutting Down. Thank you for using the CompuTech Database Computer**

**.....**


End file.
